


Vegas, baby

by rainsoakedshoes



Series: The Tale Of Reckless Love [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Exhibitionism, F/M, Las Vegas Wedding, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Serial Killers, Theft, Unhealthy Relationships, Unsafe Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2413106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainsoakedshoes/pseuds/rainsoakedshoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2402948">The Thrill of the Rush</a></p><p>Lydia and Derek continue west into Nevada and decide to head down to Las Vegas. In Vegas you can't marry someone who's already married, or marry a blood relative, but everyone else is free to walk down the aisle, serial killers included. Although their celebrations are a little different to what Sin City is used to. </p><p>***</p><p>A car drove past, ‘just married’ written on the back windshield.<br/>“What do you think about marriage?” Lydia asked.<br/>“You proposin’, Martin?” Derek teased. “You wanna be my wife?”<br/>Lydia rolled her eyes. “In your dreams, Hale.”<br/>“I wouldn’t mind tearing a wedding dress off you though.” Derek’s hand drifted up from Lydia’s waist to her right breast. “And I could get behind a ring on your finger telling the whole world you’re mine.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vegas, baby

**Author's Note:**

> the dydia serial killers au sequel that, surprisingly, several people asked for
> 
> also i know nothing about vegas except for what ive learned through years of watching CSI

Lydia’s hair fell down her back in damp curls and there were still drops of water on her skin from the shower when she stepped out of the bathroom. Derek was lying on the bed, only wearing his boxers and drinking wine straight from the bottle; he took in the sight of Lydia’s naked body with an appreciative grin.

The hotel they were staying in was the nicest place they’d been in since New York. After a few nice wins in the casinos, thanks to Lydia’s card counting, they had decided to splurge on a few things.

Like the hotel room and wine Derek was drinking. He offered the bottle to Lydia and she took it, downing mouthfuls of the alcohol without hesitation.

Lydia walked over to the large floor to ceiling windows and looked out over the street, she took another drink from the bottle and watched a group of men stumbling home from what was probably a bachelor’s party. Derek stood up and moved over to stand behind Lydia at the window, he snaked one arm around her waist and with his other hand he took the bottle of wine back.

A car drove past, _‘just married’_ written on the back windshield.

“What do you think about marriage?” Lydia asked.

“You proposin’, Martin?” Derek teased. “You wanna be my wife?”

Lydia rolled her eyes. “In your dreams, Hale.”

“I wouldn’t mind tearing a wedding dress off you though.” Derek’s hand drifted up from Lydia’s waist to her right breast. “And I could get behind a ring on your finger telling the whole world you’re mine.”

Lydia took the wine from Derek. “As long as you wore a matching ring of your own,” she told him.

“Of course,” Derek agreed. “I’d be the best husband.”

Derek trailed the fingers of his now free hand down Lydia’s stomach and dipped them between her legs. He rubbed her clit in tight circles, rhythm matching the fingers on his left hand that were still rolling and pinching her nipple.

Lydia sighed happily and sagged back against Derek, more than happy for man to use his skilled fingers on her.

“So you want to be my wife?” Derek asked again. “You going to make a drink when I get home from work and make me dinner?”

“Sure,” Lydia nodded, breath hitching. “And I’ll even fuck the mailman behind your back just to fulfil the bullshit housewife stereotype.”

Derek pinched Lydia’s nipple painfully hard and Lydia gasped.

“You wouldn’t dare,” Derek’s voice was low and Lydia could feel him getting hard.

“You keep me satisfied and I won’t have to.”

Derek pushed Lydia to the ground and the wine bottle slipped from her grasp, the alcohol spilling out onto the carpet. Lydia was on her knees and before she could stand back up Derek was on the ground behind her, a hand on the back of her neck, pushing her down onto all fours. Lydia grinned to herself and let Derek spread her legs.

“Mine,” Derek said, thrusting into her.

“And you’re mine,” Lydia shot back, grinding back against Derek.

“Yeah,” Derek agreed, speeding up his pace. “All yours.”

Derek’s hand had left the nape of her neck and was now tangled in her long hair, while his other hand gripped her hip. With a moan Lydia brought her right hand up underneath her to rub her clit as Derek fucked into her.

Lydia chanted Derek’s name as she came, nails of her left hand digging into the cream carpet. Derek came not long after Lydia, the hand on her hip holding her tightly enough to bruise her pale skin.

 As the two of them lay on the floor by the window a police car drove past on the street below, momentarily bathing them in red and blue light, the siren muffled by the window.

“Yes,” Lydia said with a decisive nod.

“Yes?” Derek raised an eyebrow.

“If it means that we can keep doing exactly what we’ve been doing, then yes, I want to be your wife.”

Derek kissed her hard then retrieved the mostly empty wine bottle from beside them. He lifted it above his head. “Til death do us part!” He declared.

“Til death!” Lydia echoed, kissing Derek again.

*

Getting a marriage licence in Clark County was as easy as any movie or TV show depicted it to be.

So Derek and Lydia found themselves at one of the many chapels Las Vegas had to offer. Lydia dressed in a white hi-low dress that she had stolen from a boutique while Derek had distracted the attendant, Derek was dressed in black jeans and a white shirt, a loosened black tie around his neck. Both of them had been drinking and were quite tipsy, but they still weren’t the drunkest couple at the chapel.

They recited their vows in front of the celebrant and a witness who worked for the chapel. The rings they exchanged were ones they had gotten by trading some of their stolen wares at a pawn shop. Derek dipped Lydia and kissed her hard when the celebrant pronounced them man and woman.

“I’ll steal you a better ring,” Derek promised as they walked out of the chapel.

Lydia admired the ring on her hand. “I like this one,” she told him. “But I won’t say no to matching earrings.”

Derek wrapped his arms around Lydia’s waist and picked her up, he spun her around in circles until Lydia was squealing and laughing.

“What do you want to do now?” Derek asked, still not putting Lydia back on the ground.

Lydia grinned at him. “What do you think I want to do?”

Derek’s own grin matched Lydia’s. “Okay,” he nodded.

*

They packed everything from their hotel room into the stolen car they were using before heading out to find their next target. They had decided it would be best to move on, they never stayed more than two days in the same place anyway.

As the drove along the streets checking out the prostitutes on the sidewalk, they passed a bottle of bourbon back and forth.

“Her,” Lydia lifted her chin to indicate a blonde in a blue dress.

Derek pulled up to the curve and the hooker approached the car, swinging her hips in a way she probably thought was seductive.

“The missus and me just got married,” Derek explained. “We’re looking for a bit of fun.”

“Two hundred,” the woman said.

Derek looked at Lydia who nodded. It wasn’t like they were going to be paying her anyway.

“I’m Chloe,” the prostitute told them, slipping into the backseat. “You sure you want to share this one?” Chloe asked Lydia, putting a hand on Derek’s shoulder.

“Promised when he finally put a ring on it this is something we’d do,” Lydia lied easily.

“How far out are you guys staying?” after ten minutes of silent driving Chloe was starting to get fidgety.

Neither of them answered her.

“I’ll scream,” Chloe warned. They were approaching a more deserted area of the city, made up mainly of businesses that were actually closed overnight.

“No one will hear you,” Derek shrugged. He took another drink of bourbon and Lydia laughed.

Chloe desperately tried the doors, only to find the child locks engaged.

Derek found a spot he liked and pulled over. He and Lydia shared a kiss.

“Please don’t hurt me,” Chloe begged as they dragged her from the car.

Chloe was on her knees looking up at them, Lydia kicked her hard in the stomach. Lydia set the bottle of bourbon down on the concrete, took the knife Derek had ready for her and bent down over the other woman. Chloe screamed when Lydia slashed her forearm open.

Derek stepped forward and dragged Chloe to her feet by her hair. Chloe’s hands went to her head, she tried to pry Derek’s hand away from her. Lydia took advantage of the distraction and plunged the knife into Chloe’s stomach. Chloe made a shocked sound, she looked down to see the hilt of Lydia’s knife protruding from her stomach and her dress soaked in blood.

A trickle of blood escaped Chloe’s lips and Derek finally let go of her hair, she dropped back down to her knees. Derek stood behind her and pulled out something from his pocket, Lydia grinned at the sight of the thin wire. Derek hadn’t used the garrotte since they had been in Illinios. Knives were generally their weapons of choice but they occasionally liked to mix it up, and what better reason to do something different than their wedding night?

Chloe tried to get her fingers under the wire and keep it from cutting off her oxygen, but it was in vain. Derek’s knee was pressed against Chloe’s upper back, keeping her in place, and Lydia had dropped to her own knees in front of the prostitute. As Derek pulled the garrotte taut and strangled Chloe, Lydia twisted the knife in her gut.

The whore hit the concrete with a thud when Derek let her go and Lydia pulled the knife free, wiping the blood off on her dress.

Derek made a face at the sight of Lydia staining her dress. The redhead stood up, with a smile she grabbed his collar and pulled him closer, Lydia wiped her fingers down his white shirt, leaving red streaks.

“We can always get new clothes,” she told him before kissing him.

They did their best to clean up their mess and conceal Chloe’s body; they had no idea how busy the area got during the day so they didn’t know how long it would be before her body was found.

“Any preference of cars?” Derek asked as they drove back towards the city to swap cars.

“It’s warm out, let’s get a convertible for a change,” Lydia said. “If we can.”

Derek nodded and continued driving. He kept an eye out for any cars parked on the street that would be easy enough to steal.

Eventually they spotted a convertible in a restaurant parking lot. Derek switched into a clean shirt and got to work. After years of practice it was basically a joke breaking into the car, the alarm didn’t even work. Derek quickly moved their bags into the new car then opened the door for Lydia. Lydia slid into the car, the bottle of bourbon in one hand and the rag she had used to wipe down the old car in the other.

Derek put the top down on the car and pulled out of the parking lot with a squeal of tires, Lydia laughing beside him. Lydia tipped her head back and drank the last of the bourbon then threw the empty bottle out of the car.

Lydia’s long, red, hair flew around her face as they sped down the highway out of town, the wind snatching way her laughter.

Once they were out of the city limits and the sun was coming up Derek slowed down a little and turned on the radio.

“Where to next, Mrs Hale?” Derek asked over the music.

“Keep going to California?” Lydia suggested. “It’s been a while since we’ve been home, Mr Martin.”

Derek screwed up his face. “Martin-Hale,” he compromised.

“Hale-Martin?” Lydia suggested.

Derek pulled Lydia in for a quick kiss. “We have all the time in the world to figure it out,” he said, turning his attention back to the road.

Lydia inspected the ring on her left hand, the blood on it had turned the diamond pink and Lydia decided she really did love it.   

**Author's Note:**

> I can be found on [tumblr](http://heavenlyhale.tumblr.com/)


End file.
